


Prompt 15

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane go undercover on some case, but Ty has to dress in drag (You know Drag Queen, not actually trying to pass as a woman) he is really pissed about it, but you know Ty if he is gonna do something he is gonna do it right. So it turns out he is really good at it. Zane thinks it hilarious at first, then he kind of starts to like it and gets wierded out or something and hijinks ensure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for prompts on Facebook and Tumblr this is the result of them

Ty walked out the elevator whistling a happy tune. He had just been down to get some files that were needed for a case.

“Somehow whenever I hear you happy I think the world is about to end.” 

Ty turned his head and saw Dan McCoy at his office door. He just shrugged as he carried on walking to where he had left his team. The sight of Zane stood with his suit jacket off and the way he moved still took Ty’s breath away.

“Grady.” Michelle Clancy said as she appeared from nowhere.

“Fuck Clancy you scared the shit out of me.” Ty said almost dropping the small stack of files he held.

“Wow…wish I had a camera to capture this moment.” Michelle joked as she took the files. 

“Grady…Garrett my office.” Dick called out.

“When did he get here?” Ty said as he had almost been to his desk.

“About ten minutes ago.” Zane said as he had heard Ty’s whistling.

“He is gonna ruin my happy mood isn’t he?” 

“Possibly.” Zane said as he smiled at Ty.

“NOW!!!” Dick yelled.

“Coming.” Ty said as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. “Come on Lo…Garrett.” 

Zane laughed a little as he grabbed his own jacket and followed Ty,

Walking into the office passed Dick Ty started to whistle again.

“You can quit that tune Tyler.” Dick said as he closed the door.

“Why are you intent on ruining my good mood?”

“Because I have a UC case for you.” 

“What?” Ty and Zane said in unison.

“You heard. It’s an easy one. We have a mark that has a certain taste in people and well…I think you two are the best ones we have to pull it off. After the Cruise ship.”

“Fuck no way man. No more cruise ships.” Ty held his hand up.

“No it’s not a cruise ship; this is a UC in Vegas.” Dick said.

“Now you are talking.” Ty said.

“Seriously?” Zane perked up.

“Yes, of course it does mean a little change to your appearances again.”

“I am not dying my hair again. No way.” Ty said pointing at Dick.

“You won’t have to dye you hair but you will have to be de-haired all over.”

“All over?” Zane said at the same time as Ty spoke.

“DE-HAIRED!!!” Ty yelled. 

“Yes, it has to be you, Garrett is too tall and I don’t think he has the frame for this.”

“What’s the job?” Zane asked.

Dick looked at Dan who was sat watching and tossed a file to Ty.

Ty opened the file and he read the name of the club. “Oh hell no.”

~*~

“Show me.” Zane said as they were stood in their bedroom.

“NO.” 

“Come on it can’t be that bad.” Zane said trying to keep the humour out of his voice.

“Screw you Zane, you do it.”

“I don’t have the frame for it. Come on it’s just me here Ty.”

“Why do they pick me for these?” Ty said as he did the zip up and looked in the mirror. He was a little shocked to see what he saw looking back at him. Picking the shoes up he pulled open the door and looked across at Zane.

“Jesus.”

Ty walked passed Zane dropped the shoes down. “This has to be the most insane thing I have ever done.”

“I know you’re not trying to look like an actual woman but fuck me Ty you are one hot lady.” Zane said eyeing his lover up and down.

“Easy Lonestar…no fucking me yet.” Ty said adopting the low tone he had as Del Porter but without the Manchester accent.

“It’s weird, I shouldn’t be this damn turned on.” Zane said.

“It’s because you know it’s me.” Ty said as he sat down and picked up the silk stockings he had bought.

“I know it’s you but still….wow Ty.”

Ty shook his head as he pulled the stocking up his bare leg, which was strange at first and then he kinda liked the feel of the silk against his skin. It was different to being naked on silk sheets. This felt like a second skin.

Zane watched Ty as he pulled the stockings on. Ty stood up, pulled the blood red dress up, and attached the stockings to the garter belt. Zane let a whimper out at that point and his dick was hard as hell.

“This turns you on that much?” Ty said.

Zane nodded. “You need to look at the finished article.” He moved Ty over to the mirrored wardrobe.

Ty gasped a little. Dick had given him free reign on what he was going to wear and how to look. So Michelle had taken him shopping. He had settled on a shoulder length wig, the same colour as his natural hair. Black leather 2-inch heels. A knee length red dress, short sleeved. His tattoo had once again had the synthetic movie skin on it. Next had come the make-up. Eyeliner, charcoal eye shadow, some deep red lipstick to match the dress and a little blush and he was done. “Jesus I didn’t….”

“…you are stunning Ty.” Zane ran his hands up and down Ty’s arms.

Ty could feel Zane’s cock in his back and he couldn’t help but push back against it. “What should my name be…?” he whispered as Zane’s hand moved to his stomach.

“Hmmmm….Scarlett.”

“Does that make you Rhett?” Ty turned his head and captured Zane’s lips. Maybe this case would be worth those damn shoes.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested as a follow up to Prompt 15 where Ty has to dress up in drag for a UC. Ty – Or Scarlett as he is to be known as for this UC – and Zane who is to his bodyguard/pimp for this US head to Vegas. There will be more in this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked out for prompts and this is the result of that. Also this prompt has become a small story now. It will be added to I do not know how long it will be.

Zane woke the next morning cuddled into Ty. They hadn’t fucked, Zane had given Ty one hell of a blow job though and he had woken with one hell of a hard on as he had dreamt of fucking Ty over the balcony as he was dressed as Scarlett.

“Quit poking me in the back with your dick.” Ty groaned.

“I can’t help it you shouldn’t look so good a woman.” Zane rolled onto his back.

Ty sat up and looked at Zane who now had an arm thrown across his face and the sheet had a nice tent pole. “I didn’t know I would.”

“I don’t know if I can be your bodyguard. What if this…”

Ty put his finger on Zane’s mouth. “Hey the file says he likes to have a good looking drag queen on his arm. He has a mistress; a lover and wife so don’t worry about it. I just need to get the card from him and we are done.”

Zane nodded and nipped at Ty’s finger. “Do we have to go to the office?”

“Nope, we do have a plane to catch.” Ty shoved the sheet of them and with a sharp intake of breath as he saw Zane’s cock standing tall. “Fuck…you know it’s a shame to let that go to waste…since you blew me…”

Zane reached up, cupped Ty’s face, and then shoved him towards his hard aching cock.

~*~

They made check in with less than 5 minutes to go, because a morning blow job had turned into Zane being fucked through the bed.

“You are late.” 

Ty pulled his aviators from his eyes as he looked at Clancy. “What the hell you doing here?”

“Dan and Burns thought maybe you should have the one thing most Drag Queens have.”

“What’s that?” Zane asked.

“That girly best friend. He can’t be seen with you all the time Zane. So I am Tasha.” Michelle curtsied.

“Can you teach me to walk in the stilettoes?” Ty asked hooking his shades into the top of his tee.

“Course I can.” Michelle said as she hooked his arm. “Come on first drink is on me.”

“Michelle…” Zane said.

“Don’t worry 2 cokes and a Dr Pepper for Scarlett here.” Michelle winked.

~*~

They arrived at Caesars Palace where they would be staying. They had a suite to themselves. Michelle had a room since she had been an add on. Which Zane was thankful for. They weren’t out in the open yet. They were living together and had declared their love for one another. Zane had been contemplating taking him to meet his dad but that could wait as they walked around the suite.

Their cases had been brought up and some of their clothes hung up and put away. They had their weapons upon them as well as their ID in case they needed to blow their cover.

Ty looked at the array of women’s clothes that hung in his side of the closet, folded in the drawers where sweats and some PJ bottoms. “Fuck.” He rubbed his chest. “When do we have to meet the mark?”

“Tomorrow night, we have tonight to get you prepared for it.” Zane said he had some expensive suits hung in the closet. A couple he hoped he could keep.

“So then…since you are my pimp…and lover…pick what I should wear tomorrow.” Ty said as he walked and sat on the really comfortable Chaise Longue.

Zane walked up to the dresses that hung there, Michelle had done the shopping for them both on this one, and damn she had a hell of an eye for detail. There was a stunning calf length silver dress, that was longer at the back than the front, had a round neck and was short sleeved. “This one.” He pulled it out and turned to hold it out for Ty.

Ty looked at it and then he walked to Zane’s side. Then pulled out a charcoal grey suit that would match him. “You were this with a pale grey shirt no tie.”

“Are you matching us?”

“Maybe, I think it would blend us in better. Ok …need the accessories.” Ty said.

-

Within the next hour they had all Ty would need for the meeting with mark. When Michelle or Tasha arrived, she had been a little shocked that they had picked the clothes out already. “You need to swap the heels though. Those are for me…” she grabbed the black patent leather 4 inch heels and went back to where the shoes she had bought for the dress were and the clutch bag to match. “There you go; they match the suit and dress.”

Ty looked at the shoes. “Those are gonna kill me.”

“They won’t now man up Grady. Let’s get practicing.”

-

By the time, they ordered room service Ty was a natural almost, he could turn and walk and they practiced on the few steps in the suite. Zane had a cushion in his lap at one point as the shoe made Ty stand taller and made his ass move in a way Zane was hard. “I need to…” he tossed the cushion down and headed for the bathroom.

“We so need to get him laid while we are here.” Michelle said as she dropped to a chair and drank her iced water.

“He gets laid.” Ty said.

“He has someone? Like you have Lonestar?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing serious but you know…”

“…hey as long as he is getting some, we were getting worried he was the only one out of all of us that wasn’t getting fucked.”

“Oh he gets it.” Ty winked at her and his down his soda as he kicked the shoes off. “I am gonna need a foot rub being in those all night.”

“I know how you feel.”

“You are always in heels.”

“Because they make my ass look good and may I add they do the same for your posture.” Michelle giggled.

“Fuck off.” Ty said as he got up and walked barefoot to get another soda as Zane walked out the bathroom. “You want one?”

“I’m good thanks.” Zane said as he walked a little closer passed Ty than necessary.

“So, you need to practice anything else?”

“No I’m good I have the rest pretty much down...” Ty then licked his lips, changed his posture, and dropped the tone to the one he had decided would be Scarlett. “…I just want to eat some chocolate and then soak in nice hot bubble bath and wrap myself in a fluffy robe and watch some romantic movie.” He batted his eyelids.

Zane groaned as he picked up his glass of iced tea, as there was a knock on the door.

“Ooo foods here.” Ty clapped over excitedly as he skipped to the door.

“He is loving this isn’t he?”

“Too much.” Zane said.

-

After eating and chatting a little more Michelle headed down to her own room, they would meet at breakfast the next morning where Ty would become Scarlett until they had the card from him.

Once Michelle was gone, Ty turned to Zane. “I need you to help me.”

“With what?” Zane said as he followed Ty back into their bedroom as Ty went to the vanity case on the dressing table and pulled it open and then pulled out a bottle. “Paint me Zane…paint me like you paint your French girls.” Ty used his Scarlett voice.

“Fuck.” Zane said as he took the nail polish from Ty.

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have never been to Vegas in my life, this is just all totally made up


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty becomes Scarlett to meet the mark. 
> 
> The Final installment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked out on Facebook and Tumblr for prompts. This became a short story because of that.

Ty sat and watched as Zane painted his toes a bright red.

“This isn’t going to end well Ty.” Zane said as he finished off the last toe and looked up at his lover.

“It will, we have all night to be manly and stuff but then tomorrow it all changes. I have to become Scarlett for most of tomorrow and you have to become Zachary my pimp.”

“I meant this.” Zane launched himself at Ty crashing their lips together and tipping Ty off the Chaise Longe.

-

They woke the next morning to a light knock on the door. 

“Come on you pair of sleepy heads get your asses up.”

Ty grunted and burrowed deeper into the bed. He ached all over. Zane had made sure he did, three times he had pounded into him last night and once just a few hours ago.

Zane rolled his eyes as he climbed out the bed. They had been clever enough to start their fucking in Zane’s bed so it did look like he had actually spent the night there. Pulling on his robe, he walked to the room door and pulled it open.

Michelle bounced in, wearing short black shorts and a black vest top and sandals. “It’s such a nice warm morning. Breakfast will be served soon. Where is he?”

“Sleeping.” Zane yawned.

“Did you two go out and hit the tables?”

“No we stayed in and he practiced his walking and stuff. Bastard made me paint his nails.”

“Oh god…well you must be practicing on your new girl.” Michelle winked as she plopped herself down on one of the chairs.

Ty had managed to tell Zane that he had told Michelle he was getting some.

“Not my girl, a friend.” Zane spoke as he went and pounded on Ty’s door. “Grady move your ass.”

“Fuck you.”

“Friends with benefits. Well least you’re getting laid now Garrett. We were getting worried as you were the only one not getting any.”

“Oh I am getting plenty.” Zane winked at her as he moved into Ty’s room. “Let me just drag sleeping beauty out the bed.”

Michelle grinned as she watched Zane step into the room and close the door.

Zane walked to the bed where Ty was still buried by the sheets. “Baby.” Zane spoke softly as he sat on the bed and pulled down the sheets.

Ty was lay flat on his stomach; Zane let his fingers trail down his spine. Barely touching. “You need to wake up and become Scarlett then tonight you can show me how much of a man you are.”

Ty turned his head to look at Zane.

Zane loved Ty’s eyes first thing on a morning. They didn’t know what colour to be.

“You say the best things. Fetch me my robe then. Sir.”

Zane felt a shiver pass through him as Ty called him sir. “I am going to have a boner all damn day.”

“Think how I feel.” Ty turned and sat up.

Zane looked at the now hairless body of the man he had fallen madly in love with. Once again, he looked like a ken doll. Which he didn’t mind. “Come on Doll let’s get you up.”

“Keep talking with that drawl and I will be right up.”

Zane winked as he got up and pulled off his robe and tossed it to Ty. “You need to shave. Gotta look all pretty.”

“Oh now you’re the one loving this.” Ty growled as he threw the sheets off fully and then pulled on the robe. “Wear the black shorts with the grey tee.”

“Oh god.” Zane rolled his eyes.

Ty stepped closer to him. “Don’t bother with underwear.” He patted Zane’s ass as he headed out the room.

Zane leant his head against the closet door. “Fuck.” He whispered as he palmed himself as he stood their naked. “It’s going to be a long damn day.

-

It turned out to be not as bad a day as Zane thought.

Michelle had helped Ty get into his wig, did some light make up. Ty wore a nice pale blue summer dress that fell just below his knees, short sleeves and a nice sun hat. They had sat down in the restaurant of the hotel and had breakfast. Ty had slid into his Scarlett persona like he had slid into a pair of shoes. 

They went to the tables. Ty waiting on his pimps every whim. Which Ty just knew Zane was loving and he couldn’t wait to take it out on his ass after they did their job. 

-

So it was just hitting 9pm, Ty was in the Silver dress that Zane had picked out and Zane was in the suit Ty had picked out.

Clancy had donned a red number that didn’t leave much to the imagination and the heels. “Right then. You have the wire attached and you know what you need to do?”

Ty nodded. “Not my first Rodeo Michelle.” Ty said slipping the tiny vial into his clutch bag.

“You can do it Ty.” Zane spoke softly.

Ty then picked up the small pill like item. It was a tracker, as they needed him to get the mark to take him to his hotel room for drinks. Where Ty would use the vial and grab the card they needed and Zane would be waiting for him.

Ty swallowed the pill down and then looked at the others. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

-

Michelle was to head into the club first, make sure the mark was there. Zane had the earpiece in.

Ty was stood as close to Zane as he could get. “I hope this is over with quick. These shoes are fucking killing me.”

Zane gave a small snort. “They do make your ass look amazing though.”

“Hmmm I will remember that.” Ty winked.

_‘Zane he is here, it’s show time.’_

“Ok its time.”

Ty nodded and then walked in with Zane.

The bureau had done their homework. Gathering Intel and info from their own spies on the inside to make sure **_Scarlett_** was exactly what the mark wanted.

Clancy was sat on a stool at the bar drinking some cocktail as she saw them come in.

Zane led Ty to a smaller table, as close to the mark as they could get. They had seen his photo, he was ok looking. Nothing to write home about. “Get me a drink Doll.”

“Yes sir.” Ty spoke in the soft tone he used as his Scarlett.

“Don’t dawdle either. You are here to make money not just look fucking pretty.” Zane slapped Ty’s ass.

Ty just smiled and flicked his hair as he walked to the bar. 

_‘You two are good. He is watching Ty like a hawk’_

Zane swallowed hard. “Well at least he has noticed him, now it’s all down to Ty.” He whispered.

Ty stood at the bar. “Jack and coke.” He smiled and then winked at the barman.

The barman nodded as he picked up a glass added ice and filled it with nothing but coke. He was one of them. 

Ty dropped a few notes for the drink and he turned to go back to Zane when he saw the mark approaching the table Zane was sat at.

“Excuse me.”

Zane looked up into deep green eyes. “Can I help you?”

“I couldn’t help overhear that…the young lady who is with you is here to…”

“…make me money yes. You interested?”

“Very, how much does she cost.” The mark sat down.

“Depends how long you want her for.” Zane snapped his fingers.

Ty made his way over. Placing the square of white napkin down and then placing Zane’s drink on top of it.

“All night.” The mark spoke but didn’t look at Zane he looked right at Ty.

“That’s going to cost a pretty packet.”

“I am good for it. I will pay in cash up front.”

“$3000 for the night. You mark her it’s another $1500.”

“How about an even $6000. Covers everything.”

“Deal.” Zane picked his drink up and took a sip. “Scarlett it would seem you have the company of…”

“Peters. Andrew Peters.” The mark spoke.

Ty held his hand out to the mark. “I look forward to it Mr Peters.”

“Oh she has a nice drawl to her voice. I am going to have such fun.” Andrew stood up, took Scarlett’s hand, and kissed the back of it. “You know…”

“Zach Carter.” Zane spoke.

“You could have asked for $10,000 and I would have paid it for this beautiful woman.” Peters said as he opened his wallet, started to count out bills, and dropped them on the table.

_‘Oh for fucks sake he is an asshole’_

Zane had to block out Clancy in his ear. “Why don’t we make it that and I will send a car for her after breakfast. Of course, I need to know where you are staying and the room. Need to make sure my best girl is safe.” Zane picked up the notes.

“Four Seasons. Pent house.” Peters said as he took hold of Scarlett’s hand.

“I will have a car sent over for 9 am.”

“I will make sure she is ready and waiting.” 

Then with a small nod from Peters both he and Ty disappeared back to his booth.

Zane drank down the rest of his drink and then he stood up. “You keep an eye on him until they leave Clancy.”

_‘I won’t let him out of my sight until that moment. You just be waiting outside for me.’_

“I will be where we arranged to be.” Zane wanted to turn and look at what was going on in that booth but a quick leave in his ear from Clancy made him do just that.

-

Ty sat down in the booth with Peters, whose hands were all over him and all Ty could do was act like he was very into it. Once Peters hand wandered up his leg. Ty slapped his hand away. “Ah-ah ah Mr Peters.”

“Oh I like it when they play hard to get.” Peters was now kissing at Ty’s neck.

“Wait till you get me back to your place I will show you how hard to get I can be?” Ty tilted his head back to bare more of his neck.

Clancy was sipping her cocktail scanning the room when really she was watching Ty. “Fuck he is good at this.”

_‘You should have seen him when we had to do that cruise ship. He was a totally different person’_

“I can believe it.” Clancy giggled a little.

“Then what are we still doing here.” Peters broke off his mouth from Scarlett’s neck. “Let’s take this back to my place.”

“I thought you would never ask.” Ty stood and held his hand out as he gripped onto his bag and with a quick look at Clancy; he led Peters towards the exit.

Michelle dropped off the stool the minute that Peters and his goons and Ty were out the place. “Ok meet me out back.” She spoke to Zane and nodded to the bar man then she disappeared through the bar and out the door.

-

“Such a pretty car…I love the feel of leather.” Ty ran his hands across the seat in the back of the big ass limo that Peters had guided him into.

“Not a pretty as you.” Peters placed his hand on Ty’s ankle and pushed his hand up pushing up the dress as he went.

Ty swallowed hard. He had a sinking feeling he was going to have to something he didn’t want to very soon. But quick thinking Ty moved and pushed Peters back in his seat and started to kiss at his jaw. “Why start something we can’t finish in the back seat of a limo. When you no doubt have such a big bed we can use.”

“I do like how you think Scarlett.”

“My Zach tells me I am more than a pretty face all the time.” Ty nipped his jaw this time.

“Hmmmm, I wonder if your Zach would be willing to sell you to me.”

Ty leant back and gave him such a smile. “You would be willing to do that?”

“For you yes. You are amazing, not like the others, I have met. They are all yes sir no sir and just do what I ask. You…you aren’t afraid to tell me no, push my hand away.”

“I know what is best for the man I am with. And a fumble here and there isn’t what you need. You need to be treated right.”

“You will do that I know you will.”

“I will, you will never forget me.” Ty smiled as he moved off his lap and sat back on his seat.

-

It was a short ride and once they stopped, Peters got out and then held his hand out for Scarlett. As Ty stepped out the car, he turned and smiled at Peters but really, he was looking for Zane and Clancy’s car that he spotted. Taking the hand Peters held out for him, he walked with him into the hotel.

“Wow this is nice.” Ty spoke as he looked around the suite.

“I only do the best.” Peters pulled his wallet out and dropped it onto the bar.

Ty’s eyes landed on it knowing the card he needed was in there. “Mr Peters sir.”

“Please call me Andrew Scarlett.”

Ty gave a shy smile as he moved closer to Peters and placed his bag on the bar. “Can I take my shoes off?”

“Of course, make yourself at home.”

Ty kicked the heels off and let a small sigh out. “That feels like heaven.”

“I bet.”

“Would you like a drink Andrew?”

“You are a good girl. Pour us both a Brandy while I change.”

“With pleasure.” Ty moved to the bar as he watched Peters move into the bedroom. Grabbing his bag Ty opened it and pulled the vial out. Pouring it into the glass, adding three lumps of ice to that glass and two to his. He quickly tossed the vial into his bag and then poured the brandy into the glasses.

Peters walked back into the room, no jacket, shoes off, tie removed and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. “Bring the drinks in here sugar.”

Ty picked the glasses up and followed Peters into the bedroom. “Here you go Andrew.” Ty made sure his drawl came out more on the name.

“Oh I can’t wait to get you out of that dress.”

“I can’t wait to get out of it myself.” 

“Why don’t you turn around and let me help you out of it then?”

“I will but first a toast.” Ty held his glass up.

“A toast to what?”

“My new owner.” 

“I will drink to that.”

Ty tipped the glass up and downed the brandy in one go.

Not one to be out done Peters did the same.

Ty took the glass from him and set them both down and turned back to Peters. “Lie on the bed Andrew. Let me look after you.”

Peters felt a little woozy. But he had been drinking for a few hours. He moved to the bed and lay down. “Join me sugar.” 

Ty didn’t miss the slur in his voice. “I will very soon Andrew but I need to use the powder room. You know, make myself all ready for you.”

“Oh you are plugged. You are amazing.”

“Got to think ahead.” Ty winked and headed to the ensuite blowing a kiss as he shut the door and then leant against it. “Fuck.” He ran his hand through the wig. It wouldn’t take long for that shit to get into Peters system, then all Ty had to do was grab the card and deal with the goon outside the room. “Simple.”

Waiting a couple of minutes Ty walked back into the room to the sounds of snores. “Thank fuck.” Ty moved from the bedroom, closing the door. Went straight to the bar, opened the wallet, and looked through for the card. “Bingo.” Ty declared as he put the card into his bag and then took a deep breath, hoping Zane had managed to get onto the damn floor. Walking to the door, he opened it to see Zane stood there. “About time.”

“Thank fuck.” Ty said at the same time he stepped out the room.

“What about your shoes.”

“I am not putting those things back on.”

“Come on let’s get out of here.” Zane grabbed Ty’s arm and led him to the elevator. “Are you ok he didn’t…?”

“No I managed to keep his grubby paws off of me.” Ty leant against the wall as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

“I am glad. I was expecting you to come out…”

“Hey I can handle myself as a girl just as good as I can when I am a dude.” Ty walked into the elevator.

As soon as Zane was in with him and the doors closed he grabbed Zane, pulled him to him, and kissed him hard biting his lip as he did. 

“Fuck Ty.”

“Once we get back to our room I will be fucking you.” Ty moved to nip and kiss at Zane’s jaw. “I can’t wait to get the dress off.”

“Hmmm…keep the stockings on though.” Zane moaned.

“I didn’t know you had a kinky side Garrett.”

“I am full of surprises.” Zane said as he captured Ty’s lips again.

**The end**


End file.
